figversefandomcom-20200216-history
Crimson Peak
A large volcano on the Fengue continent. Though active, it has been many millenia since the last eruption. It houses the Fire Temple. Crimson Peak, shown on the world map as the Volcano, is a location in MARDEK. It houses Belfan's Fire Temple. Story Note: The sections can be done in any order, although the Wretched Skull section is required to enter the Lost Monastery, and thus, the Earth Temple. Wretched Skull Among the items Meraeador needs to cast the spell to trap a soul in his Metal Man is a Wretched Skull. Mardek and company find a Soul Cage with a trapped soul inside early in Crimson Peak, but they do not have the means to open it. The Old Hermit, however, does; the shaman had sealed away the soul long ago, but because he felt guilty for imprisoning the soul for all eternity (among others, as there are similar Soul Cages in the Fire Temple), he told Mardek how to open it. The trapped soul turned out to be an ancient villian who sought to collect the Elemental Crystals, and Mardek was forced into battle with it. However, Mardek defeated the deranged soul, and it left behind a Wretched Skull. Mardek has the option to return to the hermit to tell him about the Wretched Soul. The shaman will be grateful and gives you a Dreamstone as a reward. Road to the Fire Temple Mardek has to first solve a minor switch puzzle. Various treasure lines the cliffs for no apparent reason, although there are multiple side rooms with more valuable treasure, one of which is behind a switch door and obviously has the most valuable treasure. Once Mardek reaches the bridge immediately before the Fire Temple entrance, the World's Saviours appear with the intent of taking the Fire Crystal. The race is now on to see who can claim it first. Trade Quest After various trades between people that you probably forgot wanted the items in the first place and needed to look up in a walkthrough, Mardek get a cake. Give this to the Old Hermit. He'll give Mardek a key that opens a door in the Earth Temple. It is possible to do this before you enter the Earth Temple, although if you aren't using a walkthrough, you most likely will be doing this as part of the endgame quests. Monster Formations *Magmazard x4 *Magmazard x2, Charred Bones x2 *Magmazard x1, Charred Bones x2 *Magmazard x2, Amberystal x2 *Charred Bones x3 *Charred Bones x4 *Fire Opal x2, Amberystal x1 *Lava Blob x3 *Temperance (Air) x1, Lava Blob x2; I have only spotted Air Temperances with this formation, confirmation on this required *Temperance x3; like Temperances elsewhere, these can be any of the four natural elements. Treasures Found Hermit's Cave *Silver Ore x1 *Bitterleaf x1 Notable People *Old Hermit *Wretched Soul Trivia *Crimson Peak remains the same whether the Fire Crystal is present or not, although the Fire Temple itself is visibly drained of the Crystal's power. Whether or not adverse effects on the area will occur has yet to be determined. Category:MARDEK Locations